1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer-based product planning systems. In particular, the invention is concerned with a system providing for uniform product planning throughout an organization while ensuring thoroughness, control and rapid implementation, and includes the planning chapters of idea assessment, opportunity assessment, business plan, implementation planning and product launch, all implemented by performing associated tasks customized according to the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is no automated system for the complete development of a product. Typical computer-based prior art systems focus on only one aspect of product development such as engineering or manufacturing. These systems fail to address adequately other important needs such as new idea development, opportunity assessment from a marketing standpoint, business planning, implementation planning and product launch.